User talk:Danseru-kun/Archive 3
RE: Background It's temporary I'm just waiting for you to replace it can you post screenshot so I can fix it. 02:55, October 29, 2011 (UTC) I like the Sol and Ky wallpaper better, it's better to leave the middle picture-less. But I'll try to see if I can find other backgrounds. Danseru-kun 13:36, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :Using official art is much better but I doubt you'll find the background your looking for anytime soon. I can make one for you just tell me what to do. The game Template is done! By the way I've started playing Guilty Gear XX #Reload again using Sol:Ex on survival normally I can only reach level 160 getting the buns shocked by Shadow Ky using any other characters. But with Sol:Ex I manage to reach 500 only to be slashed by Gold Baiken the shocking part was after level 460 normal enemies will be replaced with shadow and the boss with Gold talk about over kill. Reload's survival mode is much harder than AC. I forgot how far I reached but I think it was around 300. In AC+ you get power ups and I was able to reach 800+ using Dizzy only to be defeated by Gold Slayer. Danseru-kun 14:01, October 30, 2011 (UTC) See Ky Kiske page for the character outline changes as well as adding a strategy page. 07:00, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Here's the screenshot: Anyway, I really like the red vs blue aura those two give off plus a grayish black part in the middle. However, personally (though you might now agree with me) I like their non-Overture outfits better. I'm actually not inspired yet to decide on what I like but here's some ideas. * We can include Dizzy below Ky and I-No below Sol. * We can use the Gear mark and put it as repetitive background (See One Piece Wiki) * We can add lightning and fire effects. Danseru-kun 13:57, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Update: I realized that all wiki wallpapers have size limits if we include characters but we can remedy this by fading out the edges. But if you can, we can fill the whole screen. Danseru-kun 15:59, October 30, 2011 (UTC) ::OK, I'm not really much of an artist but I'll see what I can do. As for your background try pressing Ctrl+0 but it doesn't seem to be zoomed out. 02:59, October 31, 2011 (UTC) The One Piece background are set in tiles. 11:53, October 31, 2011 (UTC) So that's why. Then I think the best we can do is to blur the edges so it wouldn't appear too sharp. Your lighting and fire effects would be a perfect neutralizer for the black background. Danseru-kun 11:56, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Mine looks fine since we can't tile it should the symbols stay. 12:16, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Home Pages I've edited the home page what do you think any ideas Danseru-kun. 11:41, November 1, 2011 (UTC) : I think it's a huge improvement and I actually like it very much. My only worry is that it is very similar to the BB Wiki. My ideas for now is to edit the "How to Help" part and make it simpler. You can also put page views, popular pages, link to other sites such as dustloop etc. I'm sorry for being inactive these days and I will probably not very active until next week. I have very personal issues that I'm confronting right now. : Danseru-kun 12:01, November 1, 2011 (UTC) ::The funny thing is I didn't base it on the Blazblue but from Fairy Tail Wikia which I got permission to use as a preference I got to thank them for it anyway I'm adding external sites to the home page. 12:16, November 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, who knows? Maybe the Blazblue wiki based its design on the Fairy Tail Wiki as well. Wikis tend to look at each other for reference anyway. ::Danseru-kun 12:35, November 1, 2011 (UTC) ::I've found a good picture for the "characters" spicture slides since only the guys are there. I'm currently asking the person to let us use his wallpaper: http://my.deviantart.com/messages/#/d3ylmpr ::Danseru-kun 15:02, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Dustloop Logo Can you ask permission at Dustloop to use their Logo for the front page link. 10:17, November 2, 2011 (UTC) : Sure, I'll contact the admin there. I'll probably resume mass editing next week, hopefully, earlier. : Danseru-kun 10:44, November 2, 2011 (UTC) ::I've found these Logos but I'm not sure if there official. Sol Badguy & Sol Badguy & Ragna the Bloodedge. 10:07, November 3, 2011 (UTC) : The admin gave us his/her permission to use any dustloop logo. I don't know if it's official either but it looks nice. I like the SOl on better because I'm fond of brush strokes. : Danseru-kun 14:55, November 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Welcome back, I've decided to use their normal logo but feel free to let me know if you want it changed. 20:04, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Faust Gallery It is still Faust's ending from accent core so it should stay thats what the captions are for. 13:58, November 5, 2011 (UTC) : It's not story relevant and the picture was just a bonus content without Faust in it, but for the sake of completion then I guess it's okay to put in the gallery. : Danseru-kun 14:48, November 5, 2011 (UTC) RE: Seperate Pages? I was thinking about that I think they should have separated pages since Dr. Baldhead have a different appearance and command list. 14:49, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Speaking of which, I found out that there's already an Eddie page. However, I think Eddie has his own Arcade picture without Zato at the background and it would be great if we can find that one. I'll ask for one in dustloop. Danseru-kun 14:54, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Hold on the Profile picture of Eddie on his page is from Accent Core it is the right image Zato-1 is the one who needs his own pic. 15:05, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Layout I've edited the layout would you agree to this Layout if you do I think you should finish Sol with this layout so we can take as our reference. 09:05, November 9, 2011 (UTC) : I'll start editing Sol's page but I still don't want that layout to be final. I've discovered that there's already a wiki for GG devoted for gameplay so we might scrap the idea of a character having a separate strategy page. I'm also thinking that we should put "relationships" before the gallery. : Here's the wiki and you can put a link to our home page:http://gg.mizuumi.net/wiki/Main_Page// : Danseru-kun 12:38, November 9, 2011 (UTC) ::I think relationships should be bellow "Powers & Abilities" I'm also thinking about revising or removing the Strategy page. 12:55, November 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, maybe we should stick to the story and character than the game. But perhaps, instead of a strategy page we could have a Character Moveset page where their in-game special attacks can be showed in a table format. (See Dissidia characters pages.) I know filling these pages with information is ambitious but at least we have a direction. ::Danseru-kun 13:08, November 9, 2011 (UTC) ::: Separating the Command List will shorten the page which is good well make a main page named "Command List" in which it has all the links of all character's command list named ex. on sol "Sol Badguy Command List" which also is linked to their respective character page I'll make the main page if you agree. 13:15, November 9, 2011 (UTC) ::: Yeah, make the page and add it to the navigation bar. As for the character quotes, I'm looking for it right now. ::: Even though this is a bit unrelated to the current topic, how do you put a caption to a picture without including the uploader? ::: Danseru-kun 13:24, November 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::Okay, you don't need it in the navigation since it's already linked to character page as for the picture the only thing that I can think of is by removing the thumb which also removes the frame but there is a way for you to add a frame but I forgot about it sorry that's all I know. ::::: 13:35, November 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::When you add the frame the picture's size remain as it is. When you remove thumb the caption can be read by pointing the mouse to the picture but it's not written on the frame. Anyway, I have asked the permission of the guy who translated GG battle quotes and I hope he approves. For the meantime, do you think it would be better if arcade win quotes are listed in each page or is compiled under on page- for example: "GGAC Arcade quotes?" ::::Danseru-kun 13:42, November 9, 2011 (UTC) :::::I think it should be compiled under it's game like my character gallery I'm working on one more thing when I leave you a message you should replay on my talk page vice versa so when I'm working on something I'll get notified instead of me repeatedly refreshing the Activity page waiting for your replay on your talk page. ::::: 13:57, November 9, 2011 (UTC) What about Dustloop or any forum sites that you go to. 14:21, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Command List I've decide to just put it on a single page "Command List" linking it to for example Sol by "Command_List#Sol_Badguy" or "Command_List#Ky_Kiske" for Ky. I'll add this to Sol Badguy and Ky Kiske page see them for details. 16:02, November 9, 2011 (UTC) On more thing please double check my Command list work if I've missed anything and what's the color coding I know blue is Special, Green for Overdrive, Red for Instant Kill what's Force Break?. 19:46, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Custom Signature If you would like the have a custom Signature head here! it's a recent tutorial for helping you create your own custom Signature. 08:07, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Re Moveset and Sig I only own #Reload on my PS2 regret buying Isuka so I don't know about Force Break either and I also need to sperate the List by game so these is gonna take a while don't mention the Ex version's. 15:10, November 10, 2011 (UTC) It's so good to meet someone who digs the gulity gear games as much as me it's a pleasure to meet ya girl and if there's anything i can do to help you with this wiki just ask RE:Problem with the Poll I don't know if you can edit it without resetting since it well took it as a new poll being created. 15:15, November 11, 2011 (UTC) EX Movesets Are they going to be added? GunBlazer 03:01, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Movelist I've only found this list: *Guilty Gear X *Guilty Gear X Advance Edition *Guilty Gear XX *Guilty Gear XX #Reload *Guilty Gear XX Slash *Guilty Gear XX Accent Core Plus *Isuka Some of the list included Ex but not all of them Still missing. *Guilty Gear Club *Guilty Gear RoA *Guilty Gear X Plus *Guilty Gear X ver 1.5 *Guilty Gear Petit *Guilty Gear Petit *Guilty Gear Dust Strikers *Guilty Gear: Judgment *Guilty Gear 2: Overture *Pro Jumper! Guilty Gear Tangent!? and trust me we all of them for consistency! 07:47, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Stage Template Stage template is done any other info to include on the template. Soundtrack Template also done! added relatives in Character & NPC templates! 03:11, November 13, 2011 (UTC)